


[Podfic] and the horse it rode in on

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of kellifer_fic's story. 
</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>So apparently fate's against them. Well, screw fate</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] and the horse it rode in on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the horse it rode in on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481505) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Author:** kellifer_fic 

**Reader:** greedy_dancer 

**Fic info:** Avengers, Clint/Darcy, Gen.  


**Length:** 0:11:00

****

****

[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?t3lo4oyifox9uxv) (11Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?gd3w6x5mqlm7k5d) (10Mb) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kellifer_fic for having blanket permission, to Crazybutsound for the hilarious cover and to Kalakirya for giving me the go-ahead despite *mumble mumble*!


End file.
